<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music Box by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856964">Music Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Nobility</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun has been married to Hyunwoo for several years now, and has been content with the life he lives. One day, Minhyuk comes to visit his best friend with a gift in his hands...</p><p>// will be updating tags as this goes along</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey so this is my first time writing something multi-chaptered and I have barely made a dent in writing this thing. (as of me writing this note, I don't think I've even gotten halfway in). </p><p>There is also no beta, and proofreading was also done by me. So I apologize in advance for any writing errors, grammar errors etc. And I also apologize if the writing is inconsistent or the story is full of holes? I'm basically writing this thing blind since I don't have an outline for it either.</p><p>But I figured I'd finally post it since I've been writing it since early 2019 and I don't want to keep seeing it collect dust in the corner. Um, please enjoy, and sorry for rambling so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plates clack carefully down atop a lace cloth, each lined with silver that shone with utmost purity. Following them were simple white tea cups, with its matching silver handles and glinting etchings on the sides. </p>
<p>The aromatic flowery scent fills the air as piping hot tea was poured into the cup, before the servant resumed her position. Back straight, and always a step behind her master. </p>
<p>A perfectly gloved hand wraps around the handle, bringing the cup towards pursed pink lips. Without hesitation, he takes a small sip. </p>
<p>Warmth enroaches his senses, filling his mouth with flavors of slight bitterness and a hint of fresh mint. Once swallowed, the heat travels down from his throat to his stomach, and he can feel it linger down unto his toes, his energy replenished.</p>
<p>The tea was brewed to perfection. Good. </p>
<p>From the side, a door opens, and another servant steps in. He doesn't look up.</p>
<p>"What is it, Minhee?" </p>
<p>"M-Master Kihyun, someone has arrived to see you. He claims that he is a close friend. I told him you weren't to be interrupted but-"</p>
<p>Kihyun turns to look his servant in the eye. A young boy who was new to this side of the wing. Someone who didn't yet know about how he liked things. But the young boy had been in this estate far, far longer than Kihyun has. Hopefully, he'd learn.</p>
<p>"And would you like to tell me who that person is?"</p>
<p>Minhee stops, and nods his head. "He says his name is Lord Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk."</p>
<p>Kihyun clicks his tongue. He hasn't seen the bastard in months. Granted, that meant that he was due a visit, but the least the other could do was pass on a message instead of arriving unannounced. </p>
<p>"Always one for dramatics that one. Send him in."</p>
<p>"Of course, Master."</p>
<p>The servant bows, and the door closes. Kihyun waits, continuing to sip on his tea. From his left, a slight wind blows, birds chirping lowly in the distance. Then there was the yelling, loud yelling. Kihyun sighed before he could even think to hold it in. </p>
<p>The door bursts open, and in comes Minhyuk as a powerful, color-filled whirlwind. The blues, pinks and yellows crashing inwards like a storm. Kihyun doesn't bother to listen to whatever tirade the other was on. He's learned long ago that the elder talks just as much nonsense as he did sense, maybe even more.</p>
<p>The brightly dressed noble hands off his coat, waving his own servants aside as he drops down heavily into the ornate seat across the square table.</p>
<p>"My dear Kihyun, how have you been?" Minhyuk's tone is bright, his smile eager. And his hair, an unhurried dark mess. </p>
<p>Kihyun places his cup down unto the plate with a slight clink. His elegantly gloved hands grace the table, one placed atop of the other. </p>
<p>"Not much has changed since you left for Paris."</p>
<p>He can see Minhyuk almost laugh at that. His mouth doesn't twitch, but it's in the too-sly look in his eye. </p>
<p>"Yes, it looks as if I've been here yesterday! Why, even the silverware is the same!" He says this by gesturing to the perfect tea set, the one Kihyun always likes to use.</p>
<p>He clicks his tongue in warning. "I'm not exactly at liberty to spend as frivolously as you, Lord Lee. Not all of us can be the head of a fashion empire." And be the youngest one, at that. Kihyun might be part of one of the richest bloodlines in all of Europe, but it was something else to spearhead a movement entirely, and come out on top time and time again.</p>
<p>It's an achievement worthy to boast about, because it was also true. But Minhyuk always hated any mention of his barely touched wealth, despite the amount of spending he does daily.</p>
<p>Minhyuk rolls his eyes. "At least insult me properly Kihyunnie, you sound like my old etiquette tutor."</p>
<p>"Speaking of etiquette." Kihyun says a little loudly, trying not to think of the ugly, old crone. He taps an impatient finger on the small butter knife. "Why didn't you bother to send me a message, hm?" </p>
<p>Minhyuk glares a little, probably sensing an insult rising up. "I didn't have the time to. I have to leave town before the day ends."</p>
<p>Kihyun stops tapping at that. "So soon?" he asks, "You've just arrived."</p>
<p>Minhyuk's eyes soften a bit. "I have to head back to Germany for yet another business proposal, and there's... another young designer I want to meet."</p>
<p>"Younger than you?"</p>
<p>"God, I hope so."</p>
<p>Kihyun laughs lightly at that, the joy bubbling out of him before he could fully process it. Minhyuk smiles, and Kihyun gives him an awkward grin in return, feeling a little embarrassed at his short outburst. Turning away, he gestures for his servant to pour another cup for Minhyuk as he takes a sip of his own.</p>
<p>"Okay Kihyun, so I now you don't like receiving gifts, but-"</p>
<p>Kihyun sighs, placing his cup down and putting his chin atop his palm. Normally he'd argue with Mihyuk on this, not because he didn't appreciate the gift, but because he simply didn't need it. He already lived in an enormous estate with numerous servants at his beck and call, his own personal trinkets decorated where he wanted them. He doesn't feel or see the need to want for anything more.</p>
<p>And then there was the complicated mess of accepting such gifts in the first place. Minhyuk never got him anything normal or appropriate for their relationship. He always got something too expensive or too rare to give to someone he only shared a friendship with. </p>
<p>And for someone like Minhyuk, a young, handsome bachelor at the head of a business empire, giving such things to an already married man... Well, Kihyun does have <em>some faith</em> in his servants but... people talk. And it was only a matter of time before something stupid happened. </p>
<p>Minhyuk knew better, of course he knew better. The problem was that he didn't <em>care. </em></p>
<p>And right now, Kihyun didn't either. He just didn't feel up to it, not today.</p>
<p>"Just show it to me already."</p>
<p>Minhyuk beams, and snaps his fingers twice. A servant steps forward, placing a silk wrapped box on the table. The silk itself, of course, was a deep navy blue decorated with soft white designs, the Lee house family colors.</p>
<p>Kihyun unties the knot carefully, ignoring his best friend's teasing eye, and lets out a small gasp at what lay underneath.</p>
<p>It was an ornamental box, white in color but one that glittered like stars when it hit the light. Its sides and corner stands were elgantly encased silver, curved into beautiful designs that spread out in delicate branches. The knob was probably the most valuable part about it, a polished and pure lavender jade.</p>
<p>He nervously coughs into his hand. "Minhyuk, it-it's beautiful, I-"</p>
<p>"Open it."</p>
<p>"What?" Kihyun looks up to see Minhyuk's excited eyes, and the bastard wasn't even bothering to hide the Cheshire grin that was spreading wide across his face.</p>
<p>"Open it, you haven't even seen the best part yet." </p>
<p>Doubtful, he looks back at the box, and slowly touches the knob that feels smooth even with gloved fingers, turning it lightly. He pulls it upwards, opening it to its entirety, and a soft, jingling tune begins to play. </p>
<p>Instead of a compartment to place his things, there where clear, crystal mirrors, but even that wasn't the most eye-catching part. In the center of it lay a sculpted turtle, made of the same beautiful lavender jade as the knob, the lovely hue reflecting on each and every surface. The eyes of it though, were a deep black, like obsidian.</p>
<p>A music box. One that would probably the most valuable thing he'd ever see in an entire lifetime. Maybe even the next.</p>
<p>"Minhyuk..."</p>
<p>"Look, I know it seems a bit much-"</p>
<p>"<em>Just a bit?</em> Minhyuk I... I can't accept this."</p>
<p>It wasn't just too much, Kihyun couldn't even try to fathom why Minhyuk would even think of giving this away. It was so above and beyond that it made Kihyun feel not just speechless, but utterly breathless. He didn't know what to think, let alone what to feel. He felt like his heart had stopped beating entirely.</p>
<p>There was a silence that surrounded them, heavy with a tension that engulfed Kihyun so much he felt goosebumps rise on his neck. He couldn't even look Minhyuk in the eye, starimg down into his hands instead.</p>
<p>"There's a legend you know." Minhyuk mutters. And if they weren't inside a silent room Kihyun might not have heard him.</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"There's a legend surrounding that music box." </p>
<p>Kihyun still doesn't look up. Refuses to, at this point. Minhyuk continues.</p>
<p>"There was a prince once, he was an only child. He was a bit sickly, even when he was young, and he was always too skinny to be considered healthy. As such, he was never allowed outside the palace walls."</p>
<p>The story was familiar, but not in the way Kihyun liked to think. He closes his eyes, but he doesn't tell Minhyuk to stop.</p>
<p>"One day, when he was looking out a window, he saw a peasant playing all by himself. He called out to him, and they struck up conversation. Eventually they became close, and as years went on they became something more akin to lovers than friends. </p>
<p>It wasn't meant to be though. The prince was already engaged to another, and it was only a matter of time before they were seperated. </p>
<p>Instead, though, the prince fell deathly ill. The queen did everything she could, until she met a witch who claimed she could cure her son. But she needed someone who loved him, truly loved him, in order to do so.</p>
<p>The peasant boy presented himself to her. And he sacrificed his life to save him. It was said that he had transformed into that turtle. One that would always sing so long his love remained true. </p>
<p>And so long as he continued to sing, he would always bring good luck, protection, and love to whoever had him. That he could grant any wish and any desire."</p>
<p>Kihyun let out a staggered breath, something that was both too long and too heavy to bear. It had hurt him, still hurts him, to think about everything. "Minhyuk-"</p>
<p>"Keep it, Kihyun." Minhyuk interrupts. And it is only then that Kihyun looks up at his friend. To see those desperate eyes that had a hidden grief only he could see, that only he could understand.</p>
<p>"This isn't a life you chose." His friend, his only friend, says softly. "But this is a life you choose to keep. And I want to remind you that you can still keep singing, even when the music has already stopped."</p>
<p>Minhyuk didn't say anything else after that. By then, the tea had already gone cold.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Minhyuk had to leave once more, and like always, Kihyun had that nonsensical instinct to linger just a little while longer. He walked the young Lord towards the door, and awkwardly stood to the side as the servants opened them.</p>
<p>Minhyuk didn't even hesitate to give him a hug. It was a big one, something all-enveloping and almost bone-crushing. Kihyun took a deep breath in, squeezing back almost as tight.</p>
<p>"Write to me, please." He whispers. "A note, an update, just something..."</p>
<p>"I'll try." Kihyun whispers. </p>
<p>Minhyuk lets go, lightly shaking his head. "You always say that."</p>
<p>And then, Kihyun was alone.</p>
<p>♬</p>
<p>Night falls, and after conducting his evening ritual, Kihyun sends the servants out of the wing. </p>
<p>He walks into the bedroom, the plush red carpet silencing the sounds of his bare feet that had been echoing against marble tile. He looks at the room, his empty bed pressed back against the light brick wall. Two tall windows lining up on each side. </p>
<p>He walks straight to the right, towards an armchair that was semi-hidden by his vanity, grabbing a pillow on the way there. Sitting himself down, he looks at the window in front of him, staring out towards the orchard that he could barely see, only the stars that twinkled from up above giving him some light.</p>
<p>He hugs the pillow tight, laying his head down on it as he pulls his feet up; Sighing heavily as he does so. It's been a long time since his marriage, a few years now in fact. But Kihyun remembers it all too vividly, like it had just happened yesterday. </p>
<p>He remembers seeing the aisle, the orchard entirely transformed, from something empty, dirty and green into something delicate, draped in soft silks and light lace. </p>
<p>He walked forward, footsteps heavy, but it wasn't from the weight of the heels he wore. His father's grip was tightly suffocating his right arm as he was practically dragged to the front. And once he had finally stood by the altar, Kihyun ignored the burning sensation of an angry stare on his nape, knowing that he had made his decision a long, long time ago.</p>
<p>Despite it being his wedding day, he remembers wearing something that was more... practical rather than decorative. The feeling of the crisp, pristine whiteness of his suit and feather-light veil atop his head humiliating him further.</p>
<p>A simple ivory rosed bouquet was clasped in between his gloved hands, and even though his body remained steady, his heartbeat fluttered faster than a hummingbird's wings. And even though the ceremony was held during the colder part of the season, he could feel the sweat dripping down his back as he perfectly recited his vows in a quick and quiet voice.</p>
<p>Kihyun turns to his left, and sees the ornate box sitting harmlessly on his bedside table. He smiles, almost a bit too sadly. Minhyuk would have loved to see the wedding. He would have insisted on planning everything himself and then made too big of a deal over it. But with him in charge, it would've looked ten times better than it already was.</p>
<p>It would have felt better too, having his best friend by his side. </p>
<p>Kihyun moves, opening up the box, and listens to the short tune play into the air. </p>
<p>Knowing Minhyuk though, he would've been against the marriage, would have kicked up a fuss and demanded that the whole thing be called off immediately. Entirely disregarding the fact that he had <em>no right, no authority,</em> and absolutely <em>no power</em> to do anything against it. </p>
<p>Which is why Kihyun never told him about it. About the initial engagement, the preparations, the mergers... nothing. And his silence bought the time his father needed to get everything done. Minhyuk would find out eventually of course, he always did. But by then, the ceremony was long over, and Kihyun was already living in the estate.</p>
<p>He didn't regret it then, still doesn't now. Minhyuk might not have been who he is today if Kihyun had decided to sully up his life with his own personal problems. It was his and only his to deal with alone. And he'll forever stand by his decision, especially seeing how successful his friend had become. </p>
<p>He slid a gloved finger down the bright jade turtle, pretty and glowing despite the night's deep darkness surrounding them. There was an itching feeling nagging at him, telling him to speak to the little thing. It was a stupid notion, even for him. But now that Kihyun had thought of it, the idea wouldn't leave him alone. </p>
<p>"I've been told about you, you know." He whispers. For some reason, it felt right to do so. </p>
<p>"Minhyuk told me all about your little legend. I'm... sorry you had to go through all that. And it must be tiring, to listen to everyone complain all the time and granting all their wishes. They seem to have it way easier in comparison."</p>
<p>He pauses, feeling nervous for some reason, but speaks again. There was no harm in being honest. "I don't think there's anything you'll hear from me. I have everything that I'll ever need. So try to get some rest at least. I... I think you've earned it."</p>
<p>He stares into those two dark, ebony eyes. There was something akin to reassurance, that he felt. As if he was being heard, maybe even listened to. In reality though, Kihyun didn't actually know what he was waiting for. A mysterious message, maybe? A small twitch of movement?</p>
<p>The short song loops back to begin again.</p>
<p>He sighs, feeling a bit silly. It wasn't going to give him a response, it's an inanimate object. And even if it did say or do something in return, Kihyun isn't sure if he truly wanted it to, or if he would even understand the meaning of it. He already knew that talking to it wasn't exactly a good idea. </p>
<p>He must be getting tired, it was already quite late.</p>
<p>Hugging the pillow again, he looks straight up towards the stars. "Goodnight, Wonnie, wherever you are."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he woke up, the sun too bright for it to be morning, his head was pressed against someone's chest, familiar fingers combing softly through his bed-ridden hair. He looks up, and there was Hyungwon. His sleepy, but content face looking down on him, smiling immediately once their eyes met.</p><p>"Did you sleep well?" He asks, in that disgustingly fond tone of his.</p><p>Kihyun continues to stare at him, not really thinking, and slowly, the smile begins to drop off from his beloved's face.</p><p>"Hey, hey, why are you crying?"</p><p>He was? He brings up a hand to his cheek, and feels a wetness there.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Kihyun stares at him, really stares at him. But he couldn't understand. He was afraid to blink, afraid to breathe, his chest constricting tighter and tighter.</p><p>He brings up his hands (was he trembling?) to cradle the other's face, thumbs brushing across soft, blood-filled cheeks. He stares into confused, dark eyes that melt more into black than it did brown. Stares at the messy hair, the too plump pair of lips, and that cute, round nose.</p><p>It was Hyungwon. His Hyungwon, who was right here.</p><p>A sob escaped him, followed by another, and another. And soon his face was pressed into the other's neck, soft hushes and whispers comforting him as he holds on tightly. A hand was rubbing his back softly, almost hesitant, like he was delicate glass. Hyungwon had always been too caring for his own damn good.</p><p>"Where have you been, you fucking idiot? I missed you." Kihyun mutters, voice heavily muffled by tears and the white shirt.</p><p>Hyungwon laughs, but he seemed a little confused at the question. "Did you have a nightmare? I never left."</p><p>Kihyun lets go, and Hyungwon wipes away the tears on his cheeks. Kihyun lets him, his mind way too lost to say anything against it.</p><p>Had everything, had everything he'd been through; the tears, the pain, the sheer isolation in that glorified cage been nothing but a simple dream? No, it couldn't be, it seemed too good to be true. But here Hyungwon was, his thumbs rubbing across his face. Warm and soft and actually *<em>there.</em>*</p><p>"Oh look at you, you've made a mess of my pretty honey's face." Hyungwon, Not-Hyungwon(?), says, hands just as gentle as his voice. Kihyun, again, says nothing, but his heart kept beating faster and faster, and his head was starting to hurt. He couldn't think.</p><p>Something must have shown on his face.</p><p>"Kyunnie, what's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?"</p><p>Kyunnie?</p><p>"Who's Kyunnie?"</p><p>Hyungwon's eyes widened. "Who's-- Honey, that's you? Don't tell me you don't remember your own name now?" He laughs a little, as though trying to play it off.</p><p>Kihyun looks around properly this time. Hyungwon wasn't wearing a shirt, he was wearing some sort of white silk robe. Pretty, but nothing he's ever seen before. They were laying on something soft, like a mattress, but they were also the ground, and everything around them, furniture, walls, and floor, was made of an unfamiliar, light-colored wood.</p><p>"Honey, please breathe."</p><p>But Kihyun wouldn't, couldn't understand what was going on. He looked back again at the only thing, only person he recognized, who looked at him growing worry and deep concern. But at this point, Kihyun knew it wasn't him. no matter how much they looked alike, no matter how much they sounded alike. He was someone else, something else.</p><p>He wasn't Hyungwon.</p><p>Was he fucking dreaming?</p><p>The room felt like it was spinning, everything going in and out of focus beyond his comprehension or control. Time felt like it was moving faster and faster, and his chest was growing tight. It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe-</p><p>And as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. His head was once again pressed on Hyungwon's chest. His pretty, thin fingers softly waving through Kihyun's hair.</p><p>He was singing.</p><p>It was a song Kihyun didn't know or understand the words to, but one he had already heard before. It was the same, soft tune that came out of the music box.</p><p>Kihyun gasped in recognition, but by then he'd realized that he was laying in bed at the estate, his small, gloved hands crumpling up the sheets. The sun outside only just starting to rise.</p><p>He was all alone, except for the music box, that continued to play its song.</p><p>♬</p><p>After slamming the thing shut, Kihyun went about his day. Furiously ignoring his shaken up feelings, and pushing every thought to the back of his head to process later.</p><p>Nevermind the fact that it took too long for his hands to steady, and even longer for his breathing to slow down. He simply continued on with his morning ritual and got dressed, walking towards the dining hall for breakfast.</p><p>His short heels clicked on the marble tiles, loud in the empty quiet that can only be achieved in such a large manor. He tightens his gloves, and lets out a breath. It was the start of another day.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he can see his aide Jiyeon pointedly staring at Minhee, who was lingering about from behind him. He paused in his movement, causing the two to follow suit.</p><p>"What is it, Minhee?"</p><p>The young servant jumped a bit at being noticed so quickly, but easily regained his bearings. He looked a little distressed, but was otherwise determined, fists clenched by his side.</p><p>Kihyun would applaud him for his calm-headedness if he didn't think that there was something wrong. After all, it was not often that the servants approached him so blatantly, and at such an early time.</p><p>Then the boy spoke in a small, but solemn tone. "Master Hyunwoo won't be attending breakfast today, he said that he had another business meeting to attend to. And he requested that I inform you."</p><p>Kihyun let out a small breath of quiet relief. For a moment, he thought it was actually something serious. But, his brow crinkled slightly in thought, it was quite unlike his husband, to tell him of things he didn't need to know. Mostly because they were things he already knew.</p><p>He turns his head to the side, a small idea floating around the forefront of his mind. Although now, he was much more curious about the young boy's reaction.</p><p>"Is that all?" Kihyun asks.</p><p>Minhee nods.</p><p>Kihyun turns back around and continues his way forward.</p><p>"W-wait!"</p><p>Kihyun glances back.</p><p>"Aren't you going to ask about him? Where's he's gone, what time he left?"</p><p>Jiyeon actually turned around at that, and she looked quite cross at the younger servant. She was probably going to do something stupid like scold the young boy and defend her master but Kihyun raised a quick hand to stop her, turning to face them both. She still looked like she was seething but backed down at his command.</p><p>So he had figured it out. Or at least, part of it.</p><p>Admittedly, it was quite surprising that Minhee didn't know what was going on. Although he was previously assigned towards the stables more so than the kitchens, he still walked in and out of the manor. Surely he had talked with the other servants. After all, he had trained under them, lived with them, in fact, he now resided in Kihyun's wing too. Did the boy truly not know about the circumstances behind this marriage?</p><p>Kihyun faced Minhee and stared at the servant carefully. The boy's hands were wringing on his sleeves, and his eyebrows pinched in stress. Kihyun would have chalked it up to blatant nervousness at serving someone new, but it was his eyes though, that gave him away.</p><p>Kihyun knew that look. It was the look of someone who found out about something they shouldn't have. Someone who had information about his husband but didn't know what to do about it. He's seen one too many servants give him that same expression once they started figuring out this particular side of the story.</p><p>It was pity.</p><p>It appears the young boy wasn't as ignorant as he initially thought. Kihyun looks away.</p><p>"Minhee, you are dismissed."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>He gaves the boy a hard look, stares at him dead in the eye with a certain calmness that left most feeling uneasy, this time being no different.</p><p>"I already know, Minhee. Dismissed."</p><p>He turns back around, not bothering to see if Minhee actually obeyed him. The conversation was already over.</p><p>♬</p><p>The silver utensils clink absently on his plate, cutting into the deathly silence of the room as he ate his supper. Minhee hadn't approached him since then, and likely wouldn't anytime soon. And while Kihyun hadn't exactly been harsh, he was just too matter-of-fact about everything going on.</p><p>He knew it was a bit jarring to witness this marriage for what it really was.</p><p>The servants who'd figured it out had always approached Kihyun first. Telling him about the heartbreaking secret they'd discovered. And while it was almost sweet, the imagined concern they had for him, he knew it was the horror of the scandal that really sent them forward.</p><p>Sometimes, they'd be like Jiyeon, who would suddenly grow a protective streak over him. Silently pledging their loyalty to someone they considered a victim in this twisted web.</p><p>Kihyun of course, appreciated the gesture, but knew their trust was merely misplaced. He'd remind them of truth, facts, in anyway he can. That this was his decision. But he'd learned long ago that people only listened to what they wanted to hear.</p><p>Other times, they'd never speak to him again. Becoming shadows that served him without any real complaints. And doing all that they could to make his life easier. Whether it was because of pity or guilt by association, Kihyun couldn't find it in himself to really care. It was a mess that he'd kindly turn away from because no one else had wanted to deal with it.</p><p>Of course, Minhee would have to show his face sooner or later. He was assigned to him now and he couldn't avoid his duties forever. Unless he quit. Which, while a bit nonsensical, wouldn't be the first time.</p><p>And while the Lord of this estate didn't appear to blame him when it occurred, (since he couldn't) he didn't prevent others from doing so. Frankly speaking, that portrayed the message loud and clear.</p><p>The door creaks open, bringing him out of his thoughts, and with it, the attention of everyone else in the room. Then the devil himself walks in; tall, proud and slightly dishevelled, but only in ways you knew where to look. Like his shirt collar that was slightly rumpled, or the fact that his gloves didn't correctly match with his necktie.</p><p>Kihyun doesn't even bother to stand up. Merely muttering a small "good evening, Lord Hyunwoo." as the other came to a stop at the opposite end of the long table.</p><p>"Good evening, Lord Kihyun." He answers back, voice equally low. Kihyun resists the urge to roll his eyes. Despite telling him multiple times, his husband refuses to stop calling him with that title. And while the other had gone on with rambles about respect and dignity and what not, Kihyun just doesn't understand the Lord's insistence in using a title that no longer applies to him. Everyone involved made sure of that fact before any sort of planning for the ceremony.</p><p>Lord Hyunwoo clears his throat, as awkward as always, and says, "I've ah, already had my meal, so I'm only here to bid you goodnight."</p><p><em>Of course.</em> He holds back a sigh, not even surprised anymore. It wasn't the first time that the Lord had done something like this. And while it didn't particularly bother Kihyun, he was really starting to wonder why his husband would even entertain petty pretenses like this, when he couldn't commit to the whole thing. If anything, it just leaves him dissapointed.</p><p>Will his husband ever care for his image in this household or will he ever stop annoying Kihyun with this false courtesy? Even after years of dealing with this nonsense he's yet to discover a true enough answer.</p><p>"Don't let me keep you, I know you're tired from today's journey." Kihyun shoots him a small but polite smile. "Rest well."</p><p>The Lord only gives a slow nod in response before he walks back out, doors slowly closing behind him as he heads straight towards his wing of the manor.</p><p>He doesn't look back once.</p><p>Kihyun continues to eat his supper, ignoring the burning stares of the servants around him, and listens to nothing but the sounds of his cutlerly brushing against the plate once more.</p><p>♬</p><p>When he dreams, he finds himself sitting against a tree, his hand running through thin blades of grass as he stares at the lake in front of him. Even from this distance, he can briefly make out a family of swans hidden behind the overgrowth.</p><p>A familiar, and unfamiliar, presence approaches him, and sits by his side without thought. A large hand presses on top of his, ceasing his fidgeting. And laces their fingers together in a strong, yet gentle, grasp.</p><p>Kihyun lets out a long, but surprisingly steady breath. He has so many questions, theories, fears, as to why this spirit was haunting him now. Years after his sins had been committed, repressed into the deeper parts of his mind; Years after a marriage that broke any string of hope he had left.</p><p>But the words wouldn't come out.</p><p>So he stares, long and hard into the water, refusing to turn his head to the side. But his companion didn't seem to mind, and merely laid his head on Kihyun's shoulder. Familiar messy strands rubbing against his neck as he felt soft breathing disappear into the summery wind.</p><p>In the corner of his eye, he could see a white feather making ripples in the water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd like to think that Minhee was starting to warm up to him, but that would probably be a lie. Like most servants, he had simply blended himself to the wall, disappearing and reappearing according to Kihyun's will. And while he didn't want another Jiyeon, he would have liked it if at least one person acted normally around here.</p><p>And yes, Kihyun knew that was a bit of a pipe dream. But he had hoped the boy would have at least tried to forget about it and pretend that nothing was wrong. Like some of his colleagues did. But he didn't even try.</p><p>On the bright side of things, the boy was back on duty, as if he had never left. And he was at least reliable enough to get things done in a timely manner... Or maybe that was because everyone else was forcing him to.</p><p>Kihyun sighed, softly so that no one else would notice, and took another sip of tea as he pored over the letters scattered on the tabletop.</p><p>While his husband was determined to remove himself from noble eyes, he could never be able to remove himself entirely, lest he destroyed everything their ancestors have paved before them.</p><p>But he near damn well tried, living as close to a hermit as a Lord could. Avoiding every gala that was not related to business, snuffing out any ideas of fostering or adoption of any kind, and refusing to take any apprentices until he was well into his forties. </p><p>And while his awkward politeness and steady leadership kept them away from burning in the flames of ire, it was up to Kihyun, lonely, disgraced little Kihyun, to save face. </p><p>He couldn't keep contact with any of the Lords, having been married and stepping down from his previous title. It ensured that any attachments he had dissipated into nothing, with the exception of Minhyuk, of course.</p><p>So he communicated with others, usually husbands and wives to nobles like himself. That suited everyone just fine, and so long as he kept things civil no bad blood should come to pass.</p><p>He skimmed over the latest letter, apparently Lord Seongcheul was thinking of fostering another kid, much to Jeonghan's dismay, when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>He looks up, and sees Lord Hyunwoo approach him with a plate of his favourite scones. </p><p>Against his better judgement, he can feel his hands start to stiffen, slightly bending the letter. Quickly, he puts a tight lid on his emotions, but he isn't sure if somebody had noticed his slight movement. </p><p>While it wasn't rare for his husband to gift him things, Kihyun quite literally, has free reign to do anything he wished to the riches filling the vaults; He was always given material gifts, such as clothes, jewelry, and trinkets. It was never anything truly precious, or properly personalized. And while that would seem upsetting to most, Kihyun couldn't fault him for it, as he did the same thing.</p><p>The reality of the matter is that they don't know each other well enough to give away anything too intimate. Even the tea set he'd been using everyday was something he bought himself. Everything else was put up for decoration inside his wing, or kept in the shelves of his vanity, collecting dust.</p><p>He had a feeling he knew where this particular gift really came from. And was it from anyone else, he would have scoffed at their audacity to try and rub salt on an nonexistent wound. But Kihyun knew that he was just too nice for that.</p><p>"I got you something." his husband sets the plate down, taking a seat in the chair at Kihyun's right hand side.</p><p>Kihyun gently sets down the letter, smoothing it out atop of the others. He was stalling a bit, but he knew he couldn't delay this for too long.</p><p>Without taking off his gloves, he picks up a scone, feeling the warmth between his fingers and the stickiness of something sweet. He takes a bite and lets the flavors sit for a moment.</p><p>The crunch was perfect, crisp enough for him to chew it thoroughly, but not too much that it had been burnt. He can forgive it for being room temperature, as he can tell these were made today. The cinnamon would have been marvelous but...</p><p>It was too sweet. The sugar was overwhelming and was encroaching on everything else. Kihyun liked sweets but even this was too much for his liking.</p><p>If the scone was made by anyone else, he would be inclined to spit it out on a saucer. Nevermind the fact that it was his favourite tea set, he knew the servants would clean up after their mistakes.</p><p>But he couldn't. So he swallowed, and finished the scone. </p><p>"It tastes good." </p><p>Lord Hyunwoo smiles, pleased at the remark. He gets up, saying he has business to return to, and leaves the room. No doubt to go and tell the real gift-giver that Kihyun liked it. Not that he had refused any of the pastries before. No matter how sweet they were.</p><p>He continues on reading letters, taking notes of everything with a spare piece of paper. But there was a sour note in the room that wasn't there before. And it didn't go away, no matter how nonchalantly Kihyun did things.</p><p>By the time the afternoon turned into a late night, the plate was empty.</p><p>♬</p><p>Kihyun placed his stained gloves atop the rest of his used clothes, pulling a new pair out of the drawer. With his hands now carefully encased in satin once again, he makes his way over to the bed.</p><p>Without thinking about it, he turns to face the music box. It was still shut from before, and he hadn't open it once, even when he was tempted to. Something about it just... didn't feel right, especially after those dreams he had. And yet, he still felt drawn to it.</p><p>He was being irrational, and he knows it. Nevermind the dreams and the legend and anything else attached to the mythical. If Kihyun really stops to think about it logically and properly, then the only reason he'd be feeling this way would be because of, well, grief.</p><p>It's been... years, since he last saw Hyungwon; heard his voice, saw his smile. Frankly, he was surprised his memory was holding up so well. You'd think that after all this time he'd have forgotten some minor details. But if Kihyun closes his eyes, he can remember the way his eyes shone under the midnight light, or the way his deep chuckle sounded when he tried to be quiet.</p><p>If he was being honest with himself, it was actually hard for him to forget these things. Sure, he'd keep these memories under a tight lock and key in the back of his mind, willing himself to turn away from those fleeting thoughts in the busy, busy day.</p><p>But sometimes, he'll look out the window with the white fluffy clouds soaring above and he'll think of the happiest highs, with his stomach and cheeks aching with joy and hearing laughter interlaced with his own. </p><p>He'll look at Lord Hyunwoo, with that all-too-stoic exterior, but recognize that glint of hidden excitement in his eye. And he'll be reminded of a time when that same feeling lit up his chest as he was given a familiar look with the barest twitch of a smile.</p><p>He'll look at Minhyuk, and he'll think of countless letters and notes hidden away in sleeves. Secrets tucked away and exchanged, with two voices painfully low, surrounded by old and dusty bookshelves.</p><p>He has nothing but time now. To think, to remember, to hurt, and to heal. And then start hurting all over again. Was it so hard to believe that he was dreaming of him once more? That his grief has finally overgrown from the boxes trapped within his mind. Ready to drive him into the madness he has long since feared?</p><p>He opened the white lid, the motion gentle and unhurried. Soon enough, Kihyun's room began to fill with familiar notes that would loop over and over. It felt like someone was breathing out a sigh. And oddly enough, Kihyun feels himself settle, thoughts slowing as he feels a strange sense of peace humming in his chest.</p><p>And he stares, stares into those beady, black eyes until he feels himself fall asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun was still in his room, but this time, he knew that he was dreaming. Soft rays of light shone from the windows, but he could tell that it was still deep in the dead of night, the stars outside simply twinkling much, much brighter that they usually would.</p>
<p>Sitting up on his bed, Kihyun immediately turns to look at the armchair, where Hyungwon, <em>not-Hyungwon? </em>sits, one leg pressed up to his chest and staring out into the sky.</p>
<p>Unlike last time, he's dressed exactly like Kihyun remembers. A simple, loose cotton shirt over dark stained trousers. Hair wild but somehow well-kept. His eyes were half-lidded, almost sleepy looking, but it looked like he was staring into thousands of thoughts that seemed to linger where Kihyun couldn't see.</p>
<p>A picture perfect memory that appears to have come to life.</p>
<p>Seconds, minutes, maybe eons pass as Kihyun stares at the relaxed figure, past memories and daydreams swimming into the forefront of his mind. Appearing now after years of being locked away, feeling almost fresh with the way he was recalling them. As though everything had only occured yesterday.</p>
<p>"Do you miss him?" not-Hyungwon asks, breaking the spell that wasn't entirely cast.</p>
<p>"Everyday." And as pathetic as that sounded, it was the honest truth.</p>
<p>not-Hyungwon finally turns and looks Kihyun in the eye. "So won't you pretend, just for a little while?"</p>
<p>Kihyun didn't flinch at the suggestion. He should probably be concerned by his lack of reaction. It was a delightfully dangerous idea, to pretend. To wrap yourself and your reality into an abstract illusion; Into some make-believe fantasy that wouldn't ever be real. He knows people go mad from it, he knows that nothing good can come off it.</p>
<p>But... this wasn't anything new for him. Ever since he could remember, Kihyun had always walked that fine line, between script and spoken truth. Everything he did, everything he said, had that small touch of deceit. Every true word woven in with a well-crafted lie.</p>
<p>So why should this be any different?</p>
<p>Kihyun stands, and makes his way over to the mysterious entity that haunts him. His gloved hand presses against a soft cheek, so warm, so life like. He presses their foreheads together, eyes still looking directly at each other, their gazes now half-lidded.</p>
<p>"If you can fool me," Kihyun whispers, "then I will."</p>
<p>The entity presses forward, and he can taste the burst of familiarity with his tongue. The kiss was soft and slow, breaths intermingling heavily but never too rushed. A frequent push and pull that echoed and groaned, threatening to devour him, all the while Kihyun wanted nothing more to be swallowed whole.</p>
<p>A hand presses against his nape, while his own satin fingers sweep through mussed waves. One kiss turns to two, then three, then more. He was rusty, he knew he was. Messy and clumsy in places he shouldn't be. But his body still remembers how it feels. To be touched like this, to be loved like this. And all he could do was let himself be swept in.</p>
<p>He moves closer, and closer, and then he was pulled atop the other's lap, a hand curling around his hip in a firm grip. Kihyun moves away in order to breathe, and the- Hyungwon- quickly presses his lips against his collarbone. Kissing, licking and sucking in quick intervals that causes him to whine softly in between breaths.</p>
<p>Hands crawl under his night shirt and Kihyun gasps as hands brush his sides. Large palms and thin fingers caressing him up and down, and up and down. Warm and enveloping but stupidly soft, because he can't be treated to roughly lest he shatter like glass.</p>
<p>He can hear himself start to hiccup in between short pants as he tries to grasp and pull at anything he within his reach. His chest feeling tight as he feels himself begin to tremble.</p>
<p>Against his will, he starts to cry.</p>
<p>Hyungwon immediately pulls away, as if he instinctively knew what was going on, and looks directly at Kihyun, who doesn't sob, but the tears still continue to flow in between his heavy breathing. <br/><br/>Hyungwon softly kisses his cheeks, sometimes licking away his tears but they don't really stop. And soon every exhale turns into a shudder as he tries in vain to blink it all away.</p>
<p>In an uncharacteristic show of strength, Hyungwon carries him back to the bed, laying them both on their sides as he tugs up the sheets.</p>
<p>Kihyun sniffs. "I've ruined it, haven't I?"</p>
<p>"You're overwhelmed." Hyungwon wipes his forehead, and kisses it affectionately. "We can always take it slow. We have time."</p>
<p>Kihyun nearly laughed at that comment, his lips twisting into a small smile. There was never any time between them. It was always rushed kisses in hidden corners and rough hands at the dead of night. How silly, for him to think that whatever this was would be the same.</p>
<p>"Can you even promise me that? That we'll have time?" Kihyun murmurs, staring into those eyes that shone darker than they ever did before.</p>
<p>Hyungwon doesn't speak, only giving away a small nod in reply. Kihyun closes his eyes, and huddles into the familiar warmth of Hyungwon's chest, nose pressing against the other's collarbone as he feels two thin arms wrap around him in a tight embrace.</p>
<p>His heart aches. he knows what lying looks like.</p>
<p>♬</p>
<p>Kihyun blinks his eyes open to cold, empty sheets in the early morning sun. The music box silent and closed. Without a thought or a word, he gets up and dresses for the day.</p>
<p>If he was rubbing at his face, it was only to get rid of the lingering sleepiness, and that was all.</p>
<p>♬</p>
<p>Jiyeon looked... stressed, to say the least. It was unusual, to see her fingers occasionally tap on her skirt as her eyes glanced to the side whenever she thought he wasn't looking.</p>
<p>She tried to keep her emotions hidden, or at least Kihyun assumed so. It was certainly subtle enough for him to think that, but he knew something wasn't right.</p>
<p>Maybe on any other person it would have worked. The slightness of her movement, and the ease of her step seemed convincing enough. But Kihyun has spent too long in this web. And after spending all this time in the manor, he likes to think that he's picked up a thing or two about the people he's been with.</p>
<p>Normally, he would ask her what was going on. He isn't really one to beat around the bush like this. He learned a while back that delaying things never softens the blow, sometimes it made things even worse. So it was always best to get things out of the way so he wouldn't have to scramble around later.</p>
<p>But, he wasn't feeling himself today. Not after last night. Instead he tried to think of the day ahead, and what small tasks he had to do. Because he needed his mind to be occupied now more than ever. Because he knew, that if he stopped long enough, paused just a little too much, his mind will wonder back into his room, with long arms wrapped around him and a kiss still burning on his scalded tongue.</p>
<p>And then the doors to the drawing room opened.</p>
<p>He was dressed simply. A plain brown vest over a white cotton shirt that was quite worn. It was paired with slightly tattered pants and two work boots. Stained from use but thankfully not too dirty to leave tracks on the marble floors. His dark hair was meticulously combed, which looked unnatural with it's lack of messy knots. But despite the care he took in fixing himself up, Kihyun could still see the small flecks of flour on his face and arms.</p>
<p>"Hoseok, good morning." Kihyun greets, manners always came first. But he can feel his hands tense slightly.</p>
<p>The baker turned around, a slight surprised look in his expression before he settled into a small, somewhat tense smile.</p>
<p>Kihyun felt his thoughts go a little haywire against his will. He rarely, if ever, interacts with Hoseok. Aside from the pastries he was rarely given and the few trinkets he would sometimes send over, anything between them was limited. Hoseok owned a bakery after all, and he mostly baked by himself if the little titters he heard were true.</p>
<p>Kihyun himself rarely leaves the estate as it is, and the few times he had to go out barely lasted anything beyond an hour, if that. The most they've ever interacted in person had always been outside the manor, with Kihyun nodding his head in a polite greeting whenever he sees the man wave from the distance with a bright "hello."</p>
<p>The silence stretches. And the smile slowly drops from his face. Kihyun tries to gather some form of conversation.</p>
<p>"I... didn't expect to see you today." Kihyun mutters lowly.</p>
<p>Hoseok flinched, as if Kihyun had uttured a threat of some kind. A ridiculous notion, but he didn't say anything against it. He's still trying to reel himself in.</p>
<p>"No, I- ah, just wanted to check up on you."</p>
<p>Kihyun hummed, a little unconvinced, but decides to humor the man. He'll try to keep this short and not explode in the process. He gestures to the table.</p>
<p>"Take a seat then, I'll have Jiyeon bring in some tea."</p>
<p>"Ah, right."</p>
<p>Hoseok moves, Kihyun barely keeping his tongue from clicking when the other pulls the chair out, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. Kihyun places his hands on the table, and waits for Hoseok to finish dragging himself closer.</p>
<p>Once everything seemed to be in order, the servants swiftly place two small linen cloths in front of them, both laced, with a more circular one in the middle. Kihyun rubs his right thumb against his left hand. Watching the other start poking around the cloth.</p>
<p>A few minutes pass.</p>
<p>He clears his throat a little.</p>
<p>Almost instantly Hoseok's head shoots up, giving Kihyun an almost sheepish? sort of look, with a small blush starting to dust the tops of his pale cheeks.</p>
<p>"So, Hoseok, what is it you wanted to tell me?"</p>
<p>Hoseok licks his lips nervously, but doesn't say anything immediately. Kihyun waits patiently. He has nothing against Hoseok, and he can afford a bit of time. If anything, Kihyun needs to get this over with so he can just put this whole ordeal to the back of his mind, along with everything else.</p>
<p>"Right. So, uh, Hyunwoo's birthday is coming up soon..." Hoseok pauses, still sounding somewhat hesitant. But he looks up, and stares at Kihyun straight into his eyes. He seemed to have found something in his gaze, because the baker continues on.</p>
<p>"And I, I was wondering... if you wanted to celebrate with us?"</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>He didn't know how to respond.</p>
<p>It felt like the entirety of his breath had escaped his lungs in one fell swoop and his tongue had been cut off for good measure. Kihyun didn't know where to even begin, what to say, or what to think, about that request. It was just so far away from what he could've expected, or even imagined.</p>
<p>This was too much. He was too much. Kihyun just--</p>
<p>He clenches his hands to prevent them from shaking too obviously.</p>
<p>Kihyun had just understood that they didn't know each other all too well, if at all. To Kihyun, Hoseok was an absolute wild card because of that fact. And he was content with not learning anything about him and whatever deck he held in his hands. It didn't matter, it was <em>never</em> supposed to matter.</p>
<p>Because they were two separate beings that ran the course of two parallel lines. Seeing the other but never interacting. That's how it had always been.</p>
<p>But here Hoseok was, asking, no, <em>i</em><em>nviting </em>Kihyun to celebrate his husband's birthday together. When they never had before, never needed to. And fuck if Kihyun didn't want to at least know why.</p>
<p>He was brought out of thoughts when Jiyeon lightly clacked the cups and saucers down on the table, immediately pouring the tea into them. Kihyun breathes in, the soft, light aroma calming him as he gathered his mind. He brings his hand around the handle, the slight warmth of it lighting up his fingertips and holding him steady.</p>
<p>"...Is there a reason why you're asking this of me, Hoseok?"</p>
<p>Has there been something he had forgotten? Some line that was crossed? Kihyun spent every day keeping everything under his control. Surely, surely, that warranted for something. He couldn't make any mistakes this late in the game.</p>
<p>"Oh! Well, Hyunwoo's just, turning thirty-five and I just... thought it would be fitting to celebrate, at least."</p>
<p>That didn't exactly answer the question.</p>
<p>"And you'll celebrate it as you always do, yes?" Kihyun asks, in a thankfully, quiet and even tone. What did any of this have to do with him? They did the same thing every year, what makes this any different?</p>
<p>"I, I want to get to know you, Kihyun."</p>
<p>What.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Hoseok was fidgeting in his seat. Even though Kihyun couldn't see his hands he could tell they were rubbing anxiously against his forearms. He seemed afraid almost, and yet, he continued to speak with a determination Kihyun couldn't see any reasoning for.</p>
<p>"I want to talk to you, learn something, anything about you. It's been what? five years now? And I still nothing about you aside from what Hyunwoo has told me."</p>
<p>Almost five. Six if they counted from the day he and Lord Hyunwoo first met. And even then, they didn't talk, and they don't know anything about each other outside of anything necessary. It was simple and clean.</p>
<p>They knew, when they decided to get married, that things would end up this way. That's why they agreed in the first place. It isn't supposed to be anything more than that, and he's happy to turn a blind eye towards anything Hyunwoo does so long as everything remains stable and nothing around him falls apart.</p>
<p>He doesn't understand why Hoseok is trying to muck that all up.</p>
<p>Hoseok looks like he wanted to say something more but Kihyun held up a hand to stop him.</p>
<p>He sighs, and tries to think about this rationally. He knows there's more to this than just getting to know each other. If it was that simple a reason, Hoseok wouldn't have to go this far, or at least, Kihyun didn't think so.</p>
<p>He can't be asking for a divorce since nothing good would come out of that. It probably wouldn't topple his relationship with the Lord but it would destroy everything else. Business would get bad fast and everything they'd worked for would go up in smoke. And while marriage isn't exactly held to too high up a standard it was too important to toss away for no good reason, especially with theirs having caused a merger.</p>
<p>He can't be asking for money since he knows they could afford any bit of spending. Kihyun barely touches the vault and he knows Lord Hyunwoo doesn't open it that much either. If anything, he would've asked the Lord directly if he truly needed the money. Not Kihyun.</p>
<p>Kihyun sighs again, he could already feel the headache forming and he honestly could not be damned to try and figure this all out.</p>
<p>"Give me time."</p>
<p>Hoseok jumps, and words start flying out of his mouth. "You don't have to if you don't want to I just thought it was a good idea and it would mean a lot if you said yes, and--"</p>
<p>"Hoseok!"</p>
<p>He stops, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>Kihyun instantly feels the regret burning an angry storm with him, threatening to tear everything up. But he forces it still. He'll deal with it later, he can't do this right now, not with too many eyes watching his every move. He wills himself to settle amidst the shocked stares of everyone in the room.</p>
<p>"I need time, Hoseok. I'll let you know as soon as I have an answer, okay?" his voice is lighter this time, softer too.</p>
<p>The baker nods, and doesn't say anything more. Kihyun can't quite read the expression on his face.</p>
<p>He doesn't know how much time passes as the silence soaks deep into the room.</p>
<p>Eventually Hoseok takes his leave, Kihyun waving him off in dismissal as he lets the servants escort him out.</p>
<p>The tea has grown cold. Both cups untouched.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>